This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. This is the second year report for this grant. We have completed several of the aims in the first 2 years, including running PCA to examine the variance in facial features in male and female chimpanzees and rhesus monkeys. This involved the preparation of over 150 facial composites, averages of 10 or more individual photographs of specific individuals to run through the PCA analysis. We have also examined how the chimpanzees and monkeys perceive these facial features by exploring discrimination using a face space model. We have also prepared the first component of the facial categorization task and are poised to run the second component early in the 3rd year. We have also received supplemental funds to purchase some new equipment related to these aims and will work in the third year to implement these new methods.